bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Kazarina
Kazarina is the Haos Brawler of the Twelve Orders. She is partnered with Haos Lumagrowl. Information Description A sly, cold-hearted female battler who is always by Emperor Barodius' side. She works as the Director of the Bakugan Biological Research Center. There are rumors that say she is secretly undergoing cruel living-body experiments to heighten the Bakugan's abilities. Her goal is to develop abilities that will rival those of Neathia. She is an exceptional scientist who has unraveled the mysteries of Bakugan evolution. She doesn't care about other people and evades punishment by blaming and executing an inferior. She also has no problem to kill or torture her enemies and persons who she doesn't like. Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Kazarina first appeared in Revelation at Barodius' side. She is amazed at the strength of the unknown Bakugan who caused the explosion that hit Gundalia. She is a Bakugan biologist for Gundalia. Gill is surprised to see that she doesn't even know if a Bakugan that powerful could exist. She can hypnotize people, as seen in Confrontation, and is usually the one to do so to new human recruits. Ren disapproves of this practice, claiming that hypnotism hinders a brawler's skills is only 75% and they need 100%. She was seen in Hostile Takeover, seeing she was by Emperor Barodius' side. She appeared again in Escape from Darkness, with Barodius and Gill talking to Ren about not bringing the battle brawlers to their side and Barodius said that if he finds out that Ren betrayed him he will get punished. She again appeared in The Secret Package, due to the fact that the recruited brawlers weren't doing well, she, Gill and Airzel joined in the battle and all seems to be very good brawlers. In The Element, she talked to Ren about Neo Ziperator belonging to the Castle Knight. She chose to get Ren back to Gundalia with The Element, but failed due to Sid Arcale's foolish battle. After Sid is disposed off, she then takes Rubanoid for later experiments. She appeared again in The Sacred Orb, fighting against Neathian Bakugan. She then teams up with Gill to battle Fabia and Captian Elright with the battle going either way until the Sacred Orb sent every Gundalian away. In Decoy Unit, her ship, along with Airzel and Stoica's ships were seen heading for the 3rd and final Neathian shield. In Battle for the Second Shield, she battles against Shun after Lena loses quickly but then Dan steps in and she loses as well. She then calls up Lena for her punishment but gets ambushed by Phosphos, Lumagrowl then steps in and defeats Phosphos and Kazarina presumably kills Lena. She then talks to Gill about how Lena knew about the punishment and he just tells her that "no one can be trusted" while Ren listens while hiding and tells Lena he is sorry for her fate. In Curtain Call Kazarina plots with Stoica to eliminate Jesse so that they would not get punished by Barodius. After she and Stoica eliminate Jesse they head to Barodius's chamber to give their report, but Nurzak meets them on the way and berates them for disposing of another team member. In ''The Secret of the Orb'', Kazarina is ordered by Emperor Barodious to go with Nurzak on a reconnaissance mission. She was partenered with Mason, but Mason escaped. She was then punished by Emperor Barodious by a lightning bolt, but she was not killed. This made Gill the emperor's official number two. At the end of the episode, Kazarina and Nurzak strike a deal, as they both don't like the emperor, and they become "partners in crime." In Divide and Conquer, Nurzak orders her to lead an army of brainwashed soldiers to attack Emperor Barodius, but she turns on him and reveals that she was a spy for Barodius. She then watches the battle between Nurzak and Emperor Barodius. In Dragonoid Colossus (episode), she and Lumagrowl defeated Fabia and Aranaut, but were beaten by Shun Kazami and Hawktor after they summoned Swayther, making them the only Twelve Orders to lose to someone other than Ren. In a flashback in Forgiveness, she defeats and kills Fabia's fiance, Jin, and wins Aranaut in the battle. She takes him back to her lab to experiment on him, but he is rescued by Fabia. In Into the Storm, she lures Jake into a trap using an Earth boy named Robin. She wanted to brainwash him instead of using the Earth children (who were all sent back to Earth sometime before or during the battle). She succeeds in defeating him and takes him back to Gundalia. In[[ Redemption| Redemption]], she and Stoica managed to defeat Nurzak and Fabia by knocking them in a pit. Later they rematched them. She had hypnotized the rest of Ren's team to use against them, but the four of them had to retreat after Stoica used an ability to drown Nurzak and Fabia. Later, she hypnotized Dan when he was in jail. Bakugan *Haos Lumagrowl (Guardian Bakugan) * Barias Gear (Battle Gear) * Pyrus Rubanoid (Taken from Sid for experiments) (Taken back by Sid, now with Ren) * Haos Aranaut (Taken from Jin) (Now with Fabia) Trivia * As seen in episode 17, Kazarina has violet eyes, and she can also conjure a beam of lightning from her hand. * Kazarina is always by Emperor Barodius' side and is, besides Gill, his closest cooperative in Twelve Orders. * She is also an only Gundalian to have blue skin tone. * Kazarina is conniving and evil: often having a scapegoat prepared to take the blame should she fail a mission, as showed by using Lena as her scapegoat after failing to get the Element from Drago and Shun. * Kazarina is often called Mistress Kazarina, what was heard by Lena and Gundalian guards in episode 17 and by Mason in episode 19. * Her personality can be somehow compared to that of Mylene Pharaoh of the Vexos, as they both are an only female members in their organizations, with the exception that Kazarina is the only female member in main Twelve Orders, while Lena and Zenet are in the minor Twelve Orders and both are very loyal to the leaders of their homeworlds-Mylene was loyal to King Zenoheld and Kazarina is loyal to Emperor Barodius. * She has a tendency to use the word "Unfortunately". * In episode 19, Gill said, "You should leave the strategizing to the grown ups, little girl," meaning that she is, besides Stoica, the youngest member in Twelve Orders. * She can get very angry when things turn out differently than what she anticipated. * It seems that some members of Twelve Orders don't like her or even hate her, mostly Gill, who is showing that openly even in front of Emperor Barodius. * Kazarina is called "mad scientist" by Stoica and Gill, much to her annoyance. * Her personality is also similiar to Mayuri Kurosutchi from Bleach. * Kazarina is also similar to Professor Clay, as they both are the main scientists in their homeworlds and they both are doing a cruel experiments in their laboratories on living Bakugan for their masters (with the exception that Professor Clay also made a Mechnaical Bakugan). * Kazarina and her partner, Lumagrowl are often called names. She is often "mad scientist" or "a witch. While her patner Lumagrowl is often called a "mutt." * It is possible that she is a telepath like Spectra Phantom/Keith Clay. * In episode 2 - 13 Kazarina's voice was different from the voice that she has from now. * Kazarina was the one that gave Jake the Advance Fusion Ability. * It is unknown how Kazarina got the Advanced Fusion Ability. * She is the only one of The 12 Orders that can hypotise human people. * Her name has a similar pronunciation as the word czarina, a word that means an Eastern European empress, which reflects her position as the highest-ranked female member of the Twelve Orders. * With her ability to hypnotize others,she is arguably one of the more prominent characters in Gundalian Invaders starting with the kids,Jake and Coredem,Ren's old teammates,and Dan. Gallery Kazana.jpg Lewdsd.jpg kazarina close.jpg xcdxcxdc.jpg Kakaasd.jpg|Barodius and Kazarina Kazarina2barodius.png Kazarina2ren.png|Kazarina contacting Ren Bgknsamultiscreen.png|Kazarina and the other member of the Twelve Orders File:Karizana_Rubanoid.jpg|Kazarina takes Rubanoid from Sid Kazarina jake.jpg kazarina114.jpg|Kazarina throwing Lumagrowl File:Screen shot 2010-08-31 at 1.09.01 PM.png|Kazarina and Lumagrowl Kazarina and luma.jpg|Kazarina behind Lumagrowl File:Lena_Kazarina_2.jpg|Kazarina about to shock Lena File:Fabia_Kazarina.jpg Kazarinalumagrowl.jpg Battles Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Gundalians